


Smoke & Colors (Breaking the Beast Fourth of July Special NOT CANON)

by Fear_Itself



Series: The Death of MrBeast [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonfires, Crack Treated Seriously, Fire, Fireworks, First Time, Fluff, Fourth of July, Fun, Gen, Holiday Special, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Alex hasn't really gotten the chance to see high-quality fireworks in person. But with Jimmy around things definitely are gonna change!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Death of MrBeast [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630822
Kudos: 27





	Smoke & Colors (Breaking the Beast Fourth of July Special NOT CANON)

**Author's Note:**

> (Little author note, Devon is the man behind the MrBeastStaff Reddit account who is defined as his procurement manager, executive assistant, purchaser, and anything else you can think of. Sorry about the wait on the epilogue but it's almost done I promise. Maybe a week at most more? I just want it to be perfect. For now, enjoy this piece of garbage I whipped together.)

July 2nd, 2022

"Wait so you've never seen fireworks live before?" Jimmy already had a million different plans in motion upon hearing Alex. 

"Up close no. Ya, I've seen fireworks but only from my backyard. It was always too dangerous to go to the big shows before. People always got pretty rowdy during shit like that. We had little sparklers we'd set off but nothing too extravagant. We always watched some cooler shows on TV so it didn't matter too much. Besides, we never celebrated the Fourth of July. Mexican Independence Day in September is what we have."

"Well, you don't have to be American to celebrate the fourth of July! It's not about being free from England or whatever. It's about making the loudest sonic boom with your borderline illegal explosives, eating hotdogs that either a bit too burnt or a bit too undercooked, and getting sunburns because you were outside all day and you forgot to put sunscreen on!"

"...You are done with the speech yet?"

"Ya sorry... Soooo can I set up a huge Fourth of July party for you to get the full experience...?"

"It's literally in two days if you wanna set up anything that fits under your "standard" you'll need more time." A smirk crossed Jimmy's face and Alex held back a sigh, already knowing what he was planning.

"Not if you know the right people-"

"Don't bring Devon into this."

"I'm bringing Devon into this."

"We can do something big next year."

"Ok but Devon got us 4 Lambos with 5-hour notice, he can help set up a little party for you and the boys." 

"Fineeeeeeee! But only if you promise not to go overboard and spend like a million dollars."

"Alright easy! I'll spend 600k on fireworks and 300k on food."

"That's not what I mean!"

***

July 4th, 2022; 1:23 PM

Surprisingly, Jimmy didn't spend too much. Sure he bought fireworks that just were just... extra... But it's not like he could stop that man when he was ahead. That morning, a pool-guy showed up early to clean up a tad and in the afternoon people started showing up. What Alex expected to be a small pool party with some of Jimmy's friends ended up being basically a company event. With most of the editors, cameramen, and other on-site workers along with their families. A good 9 to 10 kids showed up so he revealed his magnum-opus; a giant inflatable obstacle course and waterslide. 

"Don't worry, I bought one that we could use to."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, it looked fun and thought might as well." Grabbing himself a red, white, and blue popsicle, Alex went out to the poolside, dipping his feet in and chatting with Karl.

"Has Jimmy hosted anything like this before?"

"Mhm, just not for Fourth of July though. Do you have any guns?"

"Um no not here, I have knives though."

"Nah not what we need. Every time the fourth comes, we always go up to the warehouse at night, shoot off some rounds with our guns, start a really big bonfire, and light off as many fireworks as we can. Generally just making as much noise as humanly possible without the cops getting called. I'm assuming Jimmy will just give you one of his then. We didn't get to do it last year so it'll be nice to start the tradition again."

"Sounds like fun, I'm totally down. When I'm a legal citizen I'll be able to own some firearms I- AHHH!" Before he could fight back, his face already hit the water. Popping back up, he turned around to see the preparator who had followed him into the pool.

"Chris I was eating a popsicle ya know!"

"I mean like, it's made of water pretty much." He did have a point. Taking a bite out of it, he barely swallowed it down.

"But now it's melty and tastes like chlorine! Go throw this away."

"Fair enough." The air began filling with smoke, Jake Weddle now at the helm of the barbeque. Hotdogs, burgers, you name it, they had it. Someone even brought a couple of boxes of Domino's Pizza.

"Yo Alex?" It was Karl who was beside him again, speaking low.

"Ya?"

"Wanna get revenge on Chris?"

"Yesss."

"Let me climb on your shoulders, we can tower over him!" Dunking under then coming back up moments later, there was extra weight on him but he managed to steady himself. "NOW CHARGE!!!" 

"Ah not so fast, CHANDLER!"

"Wha man I'm abouta eat that good coleslaw?"

"Let me on your shoulders," Chris told him, pointing to the human tower.

"Ffffffiiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee!" Jumping in, Chandler emerged some seconds later, now much taller with Chris ontop.

"We gotta knock em over!"

"We can also hear what your scheming, attack!" The Chandler/Chris tower went at the Alex/Karl tower, each trying to knock the other over but looking like quite the silly sight to anyone not engaged in the duel.

"I leave you four alone for five minutes and you're already fighting each other."

"Oh hey, Jimmy!"

"WE ARE FIGHTING FOR A GOOD CAUSE! FOR HONOR, FOR JUSTICE, FOR BROTHER-"

"Karl, Chris is gonna knock you over."

"CRAP!" Alex knew Karl probably couldn't get Chris down on his own so he kicked at Chandler's feet, making him stumble backwards.

"That was unfair, you made me fall!"

"Isn't that sorta the point?"

"I wanna rematch!" Chandler declared.

"Fine but I get Chris." Karl gasped, fake hurt on his face.

"The betrayal! Cannot believe you'd do this to me 0/10 unstanning!"

"Alright alright, I'll judge. The winning team each gets to donate 5k to a charity of their choice."

"This isn't a video we don't need a cash prize."

"Ok but it's for a charity you can't really complain..."

"Ya true." Jimmy sat next to the pool, bowl of coleslaw in hand.

"Jimmy! That's my food!"

"If you win I'll give you more coleslaw."

"Then you two are going down, I need my food!" Alex and Chris easily won that battle.

***

July 4th, 2022; 7:33 PM

"Alex come on! Chris will leave us behind!"

"I'm coming hold on!" Running a towel through his damp hair, he still looked like a mess from that afternoon's chaos but at least he showered. Sliding down the railing, he took the flannel Jimmy offered him and followed outside to the truck. Chandler and his girlfriend Cara were taking the actual seats while himself, Karl, and Jimmy took the back. Chris just drove back with Katie and Tucker in their car. Cara, car, Karl, it was all starting to blend into Alex's head. Too many C-A sounds.

"So you excited for fireworks?" The truck started picking up speed as it left the driveway.

"Hell ya I am, saw some of the stuff you guys got and it looks awesome." As the truck went over bumps, he grabbed onto Jimmy's sleeve as to not get tossed around too much. Karl seemed to have the same idea.

"Why are you all grabbing onto me?"

"Your the tallest clearly meaning you won't fall!"

"Don't think that's the correct logic for this scenario but whatever floats your boat I suppose." The car pulled into the warehouse and the second he got out, festivities already had begun. Someone lined up some old office junk that they got turns shooting at, Alex breaking a few things in the process. Jimmy was surprisingly the most accurate shot despite Chris's field training in hardcore paintball. Katie had to leave pretty early in order to get Tucker into bed leaving "tHe bOyS" and Cara (who is also a crackhead) to their tomfoolery. Immediately starting a hella large bonfire, they did the dumbest things they could. Several fireworks were thrown into the bonfire (some of the 1,000 dollar variety)

***

July 4th, 2022; 8:42 PM

Updates: Karl added a microwave to the mix, letting it burn up in the flames. Soon it ended up getting so high that they needed a fire extinguisher. Now munching on some snacks inside the warehouse, tHe bOyS (and Cara) waited for outside to clear so they can start launching fireworks.

***

July 4th, 2022; 9:17 PM

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Heh ya..." The sky was now filled with every hue of the rainbow, lighting up the pitch-black canvas above. Leaning his head on Jimmy's shoulder, Alex couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The hazy, pale moon did nothing in making the area brighter like those fireworks could. 

"Hopefully this makes up for the 20 years of your life you spent without Fourth of July fun."

"Oh it totally does, today was so much fun. Thanks for everything Jimmy. Are you sure you don't want me to help pay back-"

"No Alex, just seeing you happy is enough for me." He couldn't help but smile upon hearing that. "Well, I suppose there is one thing you could do..."

"Oh god, what are you smirking about...?"

"Help me light up this 50 thousand dollar firework I got!"

**"You spent 50 grand on a FIREWORK!"**

"It's cool I promise!"

"Someone's really gotta limit your spending Jimmy..."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and haven't read Breaking the Beast yet, make sure to do so :D


End file.
